


Test

by InsideMyBrain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (?), Arson, Gen, Interrogation, Parody, Propaganda, Questions, Recruitment, School, idk how to tag this, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: a VFD education is a well-rounded one indeed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> after the short story of the same name by G. A. Ingersoll.

**Part One: Word Problems**

_Print your answers legibly in the space provided. For full marks, be sure to show all your work._

1\. The Marksons have two children, a boy and a girl, and one more on the way. Each child has their own room, including the unborn baby, who has a nursery, and the two parents share a bedroom. Their house also has a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and an unfinished basement where their laundry equipment is kept. Assuming you have two VFD standard jugs of gasoline and a box of matches, what is the most efficient way to burn the house to the ground?

2\. A telegraph machine at an abandoned outpost in the middle of nowhere costs 5 cents a minute to use. The H, E, A, and O buttons are stuck, meaning they require an extra three seconds per button to type that letter. If your typing speed is 65 wpm, find the least expensive cry for help you could type.

3\. An associate hasn't been seen in three weeks and upon their arrival back into your life, you find yourself with the task of interrogating them about where they've been. They've been your friend for years, but now they seem guarded, cagey, and you find your trust in them slipping the more you question them. Assuming your friend has an average lung capacity, how long can you bring yourself to hold them underwater before you have a breakdown about becoming the kind of person you already are?

**Part Two: Matching**

_Draw lines matching the words on the left column to the words on the right. Each word has only one match._

1\. Fire A) Volatile

2\. Money B) Charming

3\. Control C) Vicious

4\. Intelligence D) Safe

5\. Loyalty E) Mysterious

6\. Library F) Comforting

7\. Code G) Unrequited

8\. Aristocracy H) Eternal

9\. Knowledge I) Restricting

10\. Love J) Helpful

11\. Theatre K) Unattainable

12\. Poison L) Enlightening

13\. Sugar Bowl M) Voluntary

**Part Three: Short Answer**

_Complete the sentences by writing the missing word or phrase in the space provided._

I didn't realize this was a _____________.

The ________ is, has she been ____ to me?

Tea should be bitter as __________ and sharp as a ______________.

He ______ who hesitates is lost.

I will see my parents again when I __________________.

The world is ______ here.

**Part Four: Essay Questions**

_Choose one of the essay questions below and answer it, backing your argument with evidence. Be sure to use the 5-paragraph essay format._

1\. Why do you belong with us?

2\. Compare and contrast the official and volunteer fire departments. Which is more effective at putting out both literal and metaphorical fires?

3\. Are you trustworthy?

**Bonus: Extra Credit**

_Choose a question you have already answered. Fully explain in detail why your answer is wrong._


End file.
